


A bit of a situation [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Marvel fan art [44]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Happy Steve Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve had a run in with a wizard... things... could be worse, but he is not complaining.





	A bit of a situation [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Happy Steve Bingo prompt ["Horoscope"](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/180478084760/happy-steve-bingo-masterpost-it-was-nice-to-have)  
> I had no idea what to do for this... but I like what I made in the end. I'm not really big on horoscopes... I like it aesthetically but other then that? IDK

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know hermit crabs could be blue... but it worked well for Crab!Steve [(This is what I was going for. Look how blue!)](http://okinawanaturephotography.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/10359291784_1fb20c58bf_z.jpg)  
> ...I don't know why I didn't think you could get blue hermit crabs... I have seen blue crabs before -_-


End file.
